sin titulo
by scarletkirkland1601
Summary: Mattew termina con Leonardo por una mortal llamada Jenny. que les b¿vuelve la vida imposible a el resto de los países y no se que mas :D


-Saldré con Matthew

Dijo Leonardo saliendo de la casa para encontrarse con el canadiense y así, comenzar su cita

-¿Y, a dónde quieres ir?

Pregunto el rubio tomando la mano de su novio y comenzar a caminar

-Eh... ¿No sé a dónde quieres ir?

El rubio sonrió y dijo

-Pues vayamos a ver que nos llama la atención.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de México y entonces sin querer Matthew se sintió atraído por unos ojos cafés, una falda que se movía con el viento y una grande sonrisa

La chica con dichos rasgos le sonrió al canadiense mientras este se iba

-"que hermosa"

Pensó Matthew.

Al término de la cita Matthew dejo a Leonardo en su casa depósito un beso en los finos labios del mexicano y regreso al lugar donde vio a la chica

Aún no era tan tarde pero el lugar estaba casi vacío

-Hola

Escucho una voz femenina llamarle, al voltear ella esta hay, el corazón de Matthew latió a mil se sonrojó un poco y contestó

-H-hola...

-¿Tu eres el chico de hace un rato cierto?

Dijo la castaña, Matthew asintió, ella sonrió y extendió su mano hacia el canadiense

-Me llamo Jenny

Canadá tomó la mano de la mortal y dijo

-Matthew

-Un gusto Matthew

Respondió Jenny, ambos se quedaron callados y después Matthew dijo

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?...

Y la chica sonriente acepto

A los pocos meses ellos se hicieron buenos amigos, y la relación de Leonardo y Matthew iba de mal en peor, casi no se veían y casi no hablaban, Matthew evitaba a Leonardo a toda costa sin importar que

El mexicano por supuesto se molestó,

-Matthew esta raro...

Dijo a su hermano Carlos

-¿Quieres seguirlo?

Y así ambos siguieron a Canadá, Matthew nunca se dio cuenta de que le seguían, y así llego con Jenny, la beso delicadamente en los labios y la tomó de la mano con dulzura, Leonardo se sintió destrozado y rápidamente las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos

-Vamos...

Dijo, Carlos le miro y lo abrazo, en ese momento en el que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos Matthew volteo y los vio, soltó a la chica rápidamente y dijo con voz inocente

-¿Leo?

Colima le miro con desprecio y dijo

-Lárgate Matthew

Miro a la chica y escupió con veneno

\- Lárgate con tu puta

Carlos se llevó a Leonardo de ahí sin darle oportunidad al canadiense de acercarse

Al llegar a casa Leonardo se encerró en su cuarto por 3 días; no comía, no hablaba con nadie, no hacía ningún tipo de sonido que indicará que vivía, El día que salió, Alejandro le abrazo y le expresó lo preocupado que estaba, Carlos le sonrió y le cocino su comida preferida, Alfred le dedicó una de sus sonrisas estrella, nadie mencionaba a Matthew, y eso, Veracruz lo agradecía

Al pasar las cuatro de la tarde, la visita desagradable llego, toco la puerta y Leonardo abrió, la sonrisa que habían logrado formarle se desvaneció

-¿Leonard? ¿Quién es?

Dijo Alfred, y cuando se asomó, vio a su hermano, camino hacia la puerta y dijo

-Yo me encargo

Leonardo corrió escaleras arriba y esta vez, fue una semana sin saber de el

Cuando lograron abrir la puerta de la habitación de Veracruz, se encontraron con el mexicano metido en la cama hecho un ovillo, le obligaron a salir,

-Dije que no quiero salir

-¡A mí me vale madre!

Así los hermanos de Leonardo le llevaron a la junta que era en Rusia, para su mala suerte Matthew llevo a la mortal a la junta y la presento como su prometida frente a todo el mundo, nadie estaba contento con eso, Hungría, Taiwán, Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Liechtenstein odiaron a la chica, y el resto la ignoraba, y la noticia, claro está, golpeó en lo más profundo de Veracruz haciéndolo caer en una depresión

-Quiero ir a casa...

Susurro el mexicano.

En el descanso Jenny hablaba por teléfono y Meimei la escucho

\- -Sí, estaba ese idiota de Leonardo, me enoja tanto verlo me da asco es un pobre imbécil, lo odio

La Taiwanesa frunció el seño con lo que escucho

Y cuando volvieron a la junta, la escucho decir

-Todos me agradan hasta Leonardo

Con una sonrisita, entonces Taiwán la bofeteo y dijo

-Perra hocicona

Jenny se tomó la mejilla, y no dudo en intentar regresar el golpe pero fue detenida por una mano que le sujeto con Fuerza

-¿Meimei harías el favor de acompañarme?

Dijo la tranquila y fría voz de Japón, Taiwán salió se la sala de juntas dejando un silencio incómodo, Canadá abrazaba a su novia, mientras trataba apartar la mirada de Leonardo que tenía la cabeza gacha sin notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Matthew noto que Moscú miraba a Leonardo con esa fría mirada, frunció el seño y le puso toda la atención a Jenny.

A los pocos minutos, Taiwán regreso junto con Japón, ambos se acercaron a Jenny y Meimei dijo

-Lamento haberte llamado perra hocicona, no es tú culpa tener la boca tan grande... Pero sigues siendo una perra

Esas palabras salieron con un sarcasmo que todos tuvieron que aguantar la risa; la junta siguió normal hasta el final

Casi antes de terminar Arthur dijo

-En donde será la próxima junta?

Nadie dijo nada porque por obviedad nadie quería poner su casa, pero el valiente de Rusia dijo

-Quisiera que fuera en mi casa

Todos miraron al británico y este dijo

-B-bien… La próxima junta será en un mes en Rusia pueden irse...

El primero en salir fue Leonardo pero Moscú lo detuvo con un pequeño grito que nadie se esperaba -¡Leonardo!

El llamado se volteo y todos los miraban, la capital Rusa se sonrojó y dijo

-P-puedo hablar contigo? Leonardo asintió y fue con Aylena

-¿Pasa algo?

Dijo el mexicano

-Yo... Bueno... Quería saber si tú quisieras tener una cita conmigo

Dijo Aylena, Leonardo no se esperaba eso, pero sonrió y dijo

-Está bien

-¿El día de la junta?

Pregunto el ruso, Leonardo asintió y se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios

El mes para Leonardo se pasó muy rápido, estaba emocionado y eso lo notaban sus hermanos.

El día de la junta llego y claro, Jenny esta hay con Matthew pegada como sanguijuela, Leonardo sonreía, Francia le dio un abrazo y le dijo

-Mon amour Leonardo, me da mucho gusto que estés mejor, quiero que sepas que siempre serás como un hijo para mi

El mexicano sonrió, ya casi no le afectaba la presencia de Jenny así que no le importaba, él iba a rehacer su vida sin Matthew, le demostraría que podía hacer su vida si el


End file.
